


The Amulet

by AChromatic331



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Elf Sex, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Stuck in a wall, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChromatic331/pseuds/AChromatic331
Summary: One of my earliest works involving Fahlas and Aisling! During one of their first rutting seasons spent together, Aisling drags the faun into a dungeon in hopes of finding some thrills and treasure. When she gets stuck trying to grab an amulet behind a collapsed wall, Fahlas is unable to restrain himself. Short and sweet!
Kudos: 7





	The Amulet

"Hang on, I almost have it!"

Aisling knelt down and reached her arm through the crack in the wall to grab at the glimmering amulet, pressing her knees into the rough stone floor, but her fingers couldn't bridge the difference on the other side.

"it's alright if we don't grab it, aisling, that hole looks like it's too small for--" fahlas said nervously, but was interrupted when Aisling drew back and then plunged her entire front body between the rocks, stretching out to grab the loot on the other side.  
"nice! I've got it Fahlas, it's so pretty! I'm sure that-- uhh…"

Fahlas was already barely listening as he watched Aisling try and free herself from the stone wall, distracted by the way her backside projected itself into the air, perfectly full and covered only by the folds of her skirt, which fell gracefully around it. At the sight, all the rough urges of rutting season began flooding his head, rushing through his spine up to his antlers and down through his chest to his groin.

"Aisling you really have to get out of there, I think I’m--" he gulped down some air. 

Aisling laughed on the other side of the wall, her arms pressed against the stones in a now half hearted attempt to push herself loose, "well, well. Somebody likes what they see? Come on Fahlas, if you wanted to do something like this you shoulda just told me. I'm very open minded, you know" 

As she teased the faun, she started drawing figure 8s in the air with her hips, shaking her skirt in an enticing pattern that made another rush fill his blood with tension

"alright alright here's your chance, but just make it--" before she could finish her request she felt the sudden sensation of the fae pressing his face under her skirt and into her exposed pussy, his trickster tongue lapping broadly at her lips.   
"ooooh, hah! I wasn't expecting rutting season to make you so polite…" she half-whispered, clutching at the rocks and ground as her stability slipped from under her. 

Meanwhile, fahlas was generously sweeping his tongue in alternating patterns across the elf's now blushing vulva, savoring the emerging slickness of her body, and pressing his fingers firmly into her thighs. Then, with a quick sweep across her labia, he gently pressed his tongue inside of her, stretching at the edges of her hole, and mixing his saliva with her wetness. for a moment he remained there, twisting in and out and pressing his chin against her clitoris as she rocked back and forth across his face as best she could with her upper body trapped behind the wall. 

"ugh this is hardly fair, I can barely-- ugh" she pushed as hard as she could backwards to try and press closer to his face, "I can hardly give it -- give it back to you… oh come on you jerk, do what you want to do to me!" 

Fahlas smiled as he drew back from her, his mouth and chin covered in a smattering of her grool, and uncovered his length, which was pulsing with anticipation and already flush with color. raising himself off the floor, he brushed Aislings skirt up so that all of her lower body was exposed to the brisk air of the caverns, looking all the prettier with a slick shine, as if honey had been splashed across her inner thighs. Then, with a deep breath, he took his cock into his hands and guided the tip into her, feeling the aching desire in his entire body. On either side of the wall they each let out a sigh of deep pleasure as he pushed deeper into her from behind, filling her with a fluttering stretching sensation that she was increasingly associating with the fauns desperate desires.  
For Fahlas, each stroke of his hips was filled with unending pleasure and tension, especially as he focused all of his mind on restraint. it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his heart from rushing and his hips from flailing with wild abandon, as with each thrust he could feel the gentle tugging of Aisling's tight pussy against his head and his shaft, and her taste was still honey-sweet on his lips and his tongue. His ears were deaf from concentration and the sounds of his own blood pumping, so he could hardly hear the elf's passionate calls and her demands that he not hold back. Without concentration he would lose himself in a moment, and he could already feel it slipping as pulses of precum slipped down his cock and into his partner's waiting hole.   
But as he drove himself deeper and deeper and felt her soft warmth envelope his shaft, the passion and desperation was building up so intensely that he could no longer restrain himself-- with one deft motion he pulled all but the very cusp of his head out of her, giving her a brief and immensely powerful sensation of longing emptiness, before adjusting and pushing deep into her at a steeper angle that filled her with warm delight through her thighs and well into her belly, even as it pushed her roughly against the wall and rocked her body in and out of the stony crack.

Now, there was no restraint on his part, only desperate need as he relinquished his heart's passions and thrust into her with abandon. Each stroke his balls tightened against his skin and met forcefully with her butt, sending lightning bolts up his body. Even as he felt his thoughts melting into a jumble of desire and satisfaction, his veins were aching against the confinement of his skin, and all of his muscles were tense with longing. Saliva began to flood his mouth as he wished to press his lips against hers, unseen behind the rocks. All of the pieces of his being were bent on fucking Aisling with a deep passion, bent on breeding her like a common doe. The thrill of pushing inside her was almost overwhelming, but on top and with her stuck as she was, he was in almost complete control of her-- in fact it wouldn't be so bad to keep her here like this, stuck in the wall and free to be used, ready for him to unload all of his desires… the wild thought came unbidden to him, filling his body with a rush of excitement and adrenaline, engorging his penis as it continued to rock aisling back and forth below.

Aisling was panting on the other side of the wall, enjoying the quick pace that the faun had set. as she felt him move in and out, her muscled belly was scraping against the rocks where it was exposed, leaving her with a slight pain that was not unpleasant. Her hands were struggling to keep her upper body upright, clawing at the stony ground and clutching the amulet against the wall, still trying to push back closer to Fahlas and arch her back. The sensation of being filled while powerless to to fuck back and being held in the wall was intense and filled her with a radiant glee. If only there were someone on this side too, she thought, but even this was a thrilling experience for her. Besides that, who knew that the faun could be more than bravado and charm; this was an intense and thoroughly dominating energy that she would not have expected to find in sweet fahlas. A surprise, for sure, but a welcome one. She let herself sink into the sighing pleasure and angled her butt further into the air, feeling her heart beat against her breasts almost as hard as falhas' cock was against her belly.

Fahlas was already at his limits, feeling himself edge as he continued to rail relentlessly against the elf's wet pussy. He took one of his hands from where it was pressing firmly into her buttocks, and licked his thumb with his tongue to coat it thoroughly in lubricating spit. Then, grabbing again at her, he gently pressed the wet thumb against her other exposed hole until it suddenly slipped inside, allowing him to press in and up. On the other side of the wall, Aisling moaned deeply and her body felt a shock as the fauns thumb stretched her tight asshole and gave her a double filled sensation. She couldn't help but tense and felt the amulet slip from her hands to the ground as she breathlessly steadied herself. 

But for Fahlas, that tensing was too much. With one final effort, he pushed his cock and his thumb deeper and flung himself into her as he felt the sudden onset of passion and the thick pulsing of cum deep inside the elf's hole. A massive surge of relief came over him as his entire body shifted forward to breed aisling, trembling and flush as it was. For a moment he was aware only of his body filling her, waves of pleasure pulsing through his body as his balls gradually soothed. The two remained there for a moment while Aisling laughed and Fahlas felt the energy sap out of him, before he steadied himself and withdrew, a slick trail of white hanging between them as he released his cock from her embrace. 

Fahlas' final effort and Aisling's squirming had loosed some of the stones in the wall, and Aisling came crawling back out of it, able to cramp her shoulders enough to free herself. her stomach was etched with a few scrapes and bruises where rocks had bitten her, but she had a bright smile on her face as she took her hand and pressed against them, holy energies quickly running to patch the wounds.

"Whew, that was pretty good!" she said, bending down to kiss the collapsed faun. A trail of sticky white cum was dripping down her beautiful leg but the elf took no notice, folding down her skirt and summoning more healing energy to revive Fahlas, who lay dazed on the floor. 

"Shame you didnt make me cum, but it was fun being at your mercy and all," she giggled. "Guess you'll just have to make up for me losing that amulet later. Now come on, I think the tomb of the bladesinger should be just a few rooms away!"   
Grabbing her sword and the faun's hands, she dragged him forward deeper into the dark chambers, eager for more adventure...


End file.
